The Season is Autumn
by Seraphicpapilion
Summary: Akihiko never thought Minato and Mitsuru would grow this close, he starts to feel something he can't describe entirely, something very new. And it was irritating. Junpei identified it as "Jealousy". He couldn't have fell for Mitsuru right ? Akihiko mind is mixed up, his feelings worse. First Fic. Read and Review ?


**THANK YOU FOR OPENING THIS!**

Anyway, with that being said, this is my first fanfiction and I hope everything will go well with this. Since this is my first, please cope with the entire mistake and all the things that went bad here! (Huahahaha)

I was discouraged to write one because I didn't trust my ability to write a fanfiction. But my love for Akihiko X Mitsuru compels me to write one! XD

I was trying to write a one-shot since I suppose it will be of a more "Beginner friendly ", but, alas…. I wrote a multi-chapter story ! ;p

Anyway, sorry for the long rants by the author! ;p

**DISCLAIMER: **This story was created owing great respect to Atlus for creating my top-top-top OTP! I wish I could devote an entire page for them. LoL

Every character in this story belongs to Atlus.

_(P.S. This story occurs after Shinjiro Death. The author will now stop talking!)_

The wind breeze wafted through the winter air, filling the young man lung with fresh air. Akihiko laid his head down on the school's solid concrete roof as he stared up upon the open blue vast sky, colored by several darkening clouds that hang loosely high upon the blue ceiling of Earth. It was a rare sight to see the young and confident senpai here, relaxing and taking sight of the sky instead of completing his to-do-training-list, but it happened. It was humane of him to rest though, he needs a time by himself to accept things that had happened recently onto him. It's not a simple task to easily remove his mind of the grief of his best friend's death or her….

_Yes, __**her…**_

It was moment like this that made Akihiko remembers the time when he was younger. About 3 years ago. At around this time, where the evening comes and the blue would soon wiped in favor for a mix of orange and red. The three of them would walk _"home" _together.

_Yeah, __**"home"….**_

But now, one of them was no longer with them. He had gone to where his little sister went. There was a time for grieve. But no longer was this the case now. Now? Now , he can't help feeling after one is gone , the other was ten thousand fold more important than she was supposed to. He can't help feeling the urge to protect her more. For him, at this very moment, she is a precious part pf his life that he can't afford to lose anymore. Like how he lost both Shinjiro and Miki. No, he won't let Mitsuru be taken away from him.

When he was still alive, Shinjiro likes to say silly things like he and Mitsuru are a couple of love birds. And after he left, Junpei took the roles of teasing him. And honestly, for god sake's, he can't understand why the hell did everyone hinted of them being together. Like they should get go and fall in love with each other. He may be denying it. After all, he is a stubborn man. He never thought about Mitsuru in _that_ way. She was _simply a friend_. That was all she was. But he was wrong, so entirely **wrong…**

It all happened when the young SEES leader approached Mitsuru, and they get closer than he imagined. His heart wrenched in pain when he remembers it , the sight of Minato romantically cupping Mitsuru cheeks as he stare into the red orb of hers while she blushes shyly. It was a beautiful sight, yet it leaves Akihiko heart's to dust. It cuts deep inside into Akihiko's heart. She looked happy…

_This doesn't make any sense; I am both Mitsuru and his friend. Shouldn't I…. Shouldn't I be happy for them? Why did I-_

Something dark, something heavy he was unable to describe was crawling up into his chest. It chokes his breath.

Again, he reminiscences the time when he was younger, when there was only the three of them. Him,Mitsuru,and Shinjiro. Only the three of them and no one else to mess with their lives... When Shinjiro presence's is still with them, they'll walk back from the school back to the dorms. And it he missed those times. They would talk and be surprised of how oblivious Mitsuru was to the world, how Shinjiro needs to catch up with his studies and how Shinjiro will tease him as Mitsuru giggled in the end. The two of them, Shinjiro and Akihiko always loved how she looked when she smiled, especially the latter. Occasionally, when Shinjiro skipped school, Akihiko went back to the dorm together with Mitsuru. Where she is furious of Shinjiro acts and Akihiko would try to calm her down by eating a bowl of ramen or two. She would stop and looked, gazing into his grey eyes, where she then rejects his offer. He never stopped asking anyway.

When Shinji left the team, Akihiko stop going home together and trained even harder. Sometimes Mitsuru would ask if everything is okay, he ensured her that he is alright. But that didn't make her stop worrying about him. On one occasion, he splintered his arms, Mitsuru was furious about this. However, the Kirijo heiress took care of him anyway. It was annoying. But it helped, either mentally or physically. After his recovery, Akihiko asked her about a bowl of ramen with him. The habits never stopped, yet, she never said yes either.

When it comes to Mitsuru, all Akihiko could remember was how stern she was, telling them to study instead of training, keeping watch of your back when you are in battle and how she scolded him endlessly for being too reckless. But surprisingly, it was not always thunder and storm when it comes to Mitsuru. There were those few moments where she showed her care, like when the two boys are severely injured; or those rare moments where Mitsuru looks so aloof of this world. Sometimes, Akihiko felt Mitsuru is doing too much for all of them and she won't let them had a chance of repaying her. As a result, Akihiko view fighting is one way of repaying her, helping her to cleanse her family sins. This drives his desire to get stronger even further. She didn't like it though.

_Before, it was only the three of us. Where are we now?_

It's always back to square one for Akihiko. He views it unfair how easily did the young leader was able to easily convince Mitsuru for a day out. When he first knew it, he was entirely surprised and felt a little anger. No, he was furious. Or is it? Whatever it was, it felt that as if there was something trying to eat you inside-out, raking and scratching against your lung and chest. In his confusion, he looked and asked his junior. Yes, Junpei. If he was as good as he is claimed, then he would be great at girls-related problem, right?

Junpei bursted into a laughing fit when he heard the boxer explaining his feeling. He glared at him back with anger, a glare enough to kill. But Junpei was laughing too much, he does not notice it. Junpei then , dramatically, "analyzed" it as "jealousy". With that, Akihiko turned as he bangs the door. Akihiko denies it fully, but today, he comes to accept it. That he **might be** _**slightly **_jealous of his junior. Junpei then pronounced that Akihiko was in love with her, with all his heart and other shit. The conversation was ended with a heavy denial from the young boxer.

So, here he was, lying and staring upon the sky high above. His heart wrenched as he closed his eyes as the scene of Mitsuru and the young leader went out today in front of his own eyes. Bearing witness to that, Akihiko decided that he needs a break and he needs to consider soon, does he actually have a feeling for the Queen of Executions? However, deep inside, he can't accept the fact if the leader and Mitsuru went out with each other.

"**Argh, **shit! This is too much confusing!"

Akihiko rose when he scowled, scratching the back of his neck in frustration. Who knew there's more he need to realize soon. Seeing how dense he is though, he was sure it is unlikely. Well, it's worth a try. And with a long, tired sigh; he begin to consider himself that he may be an idiot.

Time doesn't seem so kind to provide him more time to think though. The cloud begins to rumble and growl, releasing a bright flash and with it the drizzling voice of rain came without any further delay to let Akihiko escape it. The water came down with no signs of stopping any soon, only to get fiercer. Akihiko tch-ed and ran back into the building, sheltering himself from the rain.

When he arrived inside Gekkoukkan High School, he could hear many giggles and screams of what was called as his "fansgirl". Many of them asked if, he needed an umbrella or towels. He could have just said yes, but Akihiko ignored them. All of them were screaming against each-other anyway, you can't understand what they are talking about. Seeing now that he is wet, Akihiko decided he should ran back home instead of waiting the sky to turn brighter. "Home" might be a bit of walk, but there's nothing else he can do inside the school anyway.

"Welcome back, Sanada-se- !", the girl gasped when she saw her senpai wet from hair to toe. Not a single part of his body was dry and he was trickling down water everywhere on the floor when he arrived back to "home". Akihiko smiled back at his younger kohai as she brought him a towel to dry himself as she ran away in hurry, looking for anything to dry the drenched floor. Feeling sorry for what he had done, Akihiko apologized and went to the bathroom. It seems fascinating for him, to relax in a hot warm bath after he was wet to the bones under the weeping weather.

Akihiko didn't took a long time in the bath despite he was supposed to 'relax'. Apparently, relaxing isn't what Akihiko would do. Training was far more relaxing for him instead a hot warm bath. Well, it does help to heal most of his muscle soreness. But that was not even relaxing and he aches for more training. At least the bath freed him from the thought of Mitsuru. So, it was back to the training regimens for him. But as the door creaked and reveals a ripped wet young maiden with amber-locks by the merciless stab of the rain storm, Akihiko heart stopped his beat and his breath too. She was shivering, but her eyes were even colder than Artemisia's whip, it is as if her soul had been taken away too by the rain. Fuuka covered her mouth as she approached her, but before she did. Akihiko heard his own teeth grinding against each other as his legs moved on it's own accord, and so did his arms. He now had her within his warm embrace. She was cold and wet, but it felt so right. His heartbeat then pumped faster, louder. It is as if his own ear was next to his own pumping heart.

**Where is Minato anyway?**

- End of Chapter 1

Thank you for reading to this far! XD

And also, thank you for lil'chrome-chan for supporting me and opened her ear to all of my rants, I owe you one! And also I will thank my friend; Te-chan for obviously the same reason chrome-chan did, listening to all my wild rants and my bad thoughts DX. I OWE YOU GUYS BIG TIME!

And also, my cousins; Twin Judge of Gemini for "judging" this work, thank you.

And A.T.-senpai too for supporting me and tells me to write!

Wkwkwkwk

And a big thanks to for my dear readers to read it all the way down here !

Your review will support me to write MOARRR ! XD


End file.
